


【亮中心】倒十字

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: 廉价的忠诚戏码不会成为在此地的护身符，陈腐躯体被钉死在倒十字架，若人心随岁月变迁，可有人记得逝者名号？
Kudos: 5





	【亮中心】倒十字

**Author's Note:**

> 没有车，没有任何敏感性内容，发在这里是因为lof在草稿箱里屏蔽了它三次【愤怒】  
> 是非常沈秋筠特色的胡乱联想和时间线乱炖。  
> 但，无论如何，祝食用愉快。

BEGINNING.

1.

肃然的空气飘扬在沉凝画面般的房间，这里只有十三个人，十三个高高在上的决策者。此处的气氛向来适合判决。

他们很少会有现在这样的状态，安静得让人怀疑这是一出默剧。也许仍有人没反应过来，毕竟，无论如何，那听起来荒谬又惊悚无比，尤其是主角之一正坐在他们之中，用一个长长的呵欠打破像是永恒定格的沉默。

“我申请移除六的议员资格。”开口的人是八，他远远指着自己面前的那份倒扣于桌面的文件——自从几分钟前他读完这个之后就一直让其保持这个状态，“看看他做了什么，这是非常不负责任的行为。我认为六需要一次心理评估……以及相关的【评判】。”他向两边看了看似乎在寻求赞同，但所有人都望向六号议员，后者仍挂着漫不经心的微笑，他坐在这里，喧嚣与光影都离他而去，昨宵令人流连的并非美梦的纸醉金迷。

十一标志性的骇人笑容随蹙眉收敛了些许，他们都知道“评判”是个什么意思，他是唯一望向八而非六的人，这也是为什么八没有把话说透而是以隐秘的方式提出。能把霰弹枪带进O5的会议室简直比GOC给绿型小妹妹一根棒棒糖然后放走了她还要不可思议，即使所有子弹都被卸下——这是这家伙最大的妥协了，然而这根本成不了什么阻碍。十一略撑起身体，不过有人在那张讨人厌的嘴之前发言了。

“我同意。”是六。

八如临大敌地盯住他，好像那两个单词不是对他的附议而是什么洪水猛兽。六没有理会他小丑般的过激举动，仅仅专心发散着思绪，基金会最高权力阶层的会议与对他自身的审判似乎都不足以让他侧耳倾听。

由六本人说出这句话显然令人不得不审慎思考这意味着什么，所幸这儿有个比所有深沉的大脑皮层褶皱九曲十八弯的同僚更为直接的家伙存在。“你他妈开什么玩笑？”十一几乎从座位上弹起，像是六刚刚说要拿他的帽子盛英格兰杂烩汤似的。他瞪着六，视线越过被他竖起来的文件，俗艳的色彩在拙劣画师的画布上恣肆涂抹，癫狂的静谧自男孩儿不成人形的尸体糅合着绝望的哀惋散发。有什么东西超脱控制了。

“我同意被移出议会，作为SCP-963被收容。”六再一次打了个呵欠，缓慢而清晰地重复。难道他也会因为自己的行为彻夜难眠吗？这似乎是一件很难想象的事情，毕竟他的态度散漫得近乎事不关己。

一做了个手势制止了其他人——尤其是十一，他的样子像是要跳起来用枪托砸开六的脑壳做一碗爆炒Bright脑花，不过鉴于这家伙的真心恐怕还没有人见过，他会做出什么依然存疑。七若有所思地看了眼十一，又回过头对上六没有目的的视线。“作为当事人你的态度不会影响我们对你最后处理的决定。”一以一贯公事公办的口吻陈述，“在此之外，我希望你陈述你的理由。”

六慵懒地换了个姿态，格外分明的金色虹膜在冷冷的LED灯光下映出空空荡荡，他面朝着一的方向，轻轻浅浅地勾起唇角，很难看出其中是否有着嘲讽的意味，“哈，你想要表面的理由还是深层的？”

一皱了皱眉，他是不会接这种无聊的话语的，但有人会接茬，十一似乎只用一秒钟就冷静了下来，他此刻嚣张地把双腿架在了桌子上：“表层的通常更有意思。”他对着六挑了挑眉。

“据我所知我家的O5还没有谁真的在这张桌子边上坐到老死的。”六给面子地耸了耸肩，右手食指有节奏地轻敲自己的椅背，“上一个坐在这个位置的人，我那亲爱的哥哥，像他的前一任O5-6一样被惨兮兮地摘掉了脑袋，就在他杀掉曾是我们母亲的怪物之后。”他微笑着停顿，像个合格的旁白：“他这辈子干过最绝妙的事情就是给了前任——或者更前一任？抱歉，你们更新实在是太快了，十二，投了自由的一票。可惜我大概没法以身首分离作为结局，不过继承家族优良传统是种责任（他眨了眨眼，但没人发笑）。怎么样，十一，还算精彩吧？”

“不错的故事，即使‘我他妈就是在这儿坐腻了想换个地方躺躺’听上去更加简洁。”十一评论，“不过我还是想听听所谓的深层原因，别让人失望。”

六看着他，毫无预兆地，不停歇的大笑自他的唇间泻出，淹没了整个会议室的沉寂。疯子一般的笑声是无根如浮萍的，它上升、飘荡，在封冻的寒流之下挣扎，是无边的暴雨击打翻滚麦浪碎在内布拉斯加州的农舍屋檐携殷红颜料落于牧草之上流淌，待雨水退却，世界只剩下冰冷的红。

“我是忠诚的。”在十二位同僚呼唤安保之前，他给出了回答，仍伴以难得终结的疯狂。

“但是我累了。”

“做笼中孔雀的感觉如何？棒极了吧。”十一双手插兜俯身站在新崭崭的老收容物面前，他们之间隔着一面玻璃，这不可能拦住他，但他就是喜欢以这样新奇的方式与老朋友对视，“你可是又创造了一个O5历史上的记录。”

躺在地上的SCP-963-3偏转视线，那口尖锐的利齿看上去离他只有一臂之距。脸部肌肉牵扯而出的弧度嘲讽地刻在不属于他的面孔之上：“没错，棒极了，Alto，我喜欢这个房间，还留着令人作呕的颜料美妙的气味。”

“那一定是红色的颜料。”Clef有节奏地点着头，“它会让你想起你那可怜的智障弟弟吗？”新制的SCP-963的标牌在一阵闪烁之下变成沾染铜绿的模样，清晰指印的血迹半掩映了编号“590”。

刻着“963”的标牌微微晃荡，一切如常。

“不止如此。”收容物闭上眼睛，也许是幻觉，他们早该清理干净了，然而新鲜与陈腐的血腥顺着呼吸道沉入了四肢百骸，那样沉重。可TJ向来是轻飘飘的，他的灵魂是被这个称职的哥哥亲手封入棺椁埋入无人可知的虚无的。

“那就让我开开眼界吧。”

“难道你没有看到吗？我拖着几乎只是个空空人皮壳的身体来到他面前，从他手里拿走了蜡笔。”

男孩愠怒的神情在抬起头后消散成惊喜，他本能地就想后退一步避开男孩儿张开的双臂——他的身体实在罕有健全的时刻，而这次更甚，这次他是故意的。因此他没有逃跑。温暖的怀抱贴上了发凉的肢体，战栗随即席卷。

“大概他压根儿不明白我要做什么，也分不清我和过度熬夜的特工们有什么区别。他给了支离破碎者一个拥抱。”

神迹一般的逆转在男孩身上实现了，血浸透不复翠绿的眼睛，宽阔深切的伤口瞬间染红胸口的衣物，肋骨向内折断扎穿肺部使剧烈的呛咳绽开撕裂的伤痕。寂寞的神明让纯洁心灵的凋零都那样美丽，却容许丑陋旁观亲手造就的逝去。

“我在那里待了很久，直到痛呼停止了，我确认即使现在就抱来 [2295](https://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-2295) 也没法靠更换器官让他重获新生——他确实就那样死了。”

男孩从来不是怕疼的孩子，但这痛苦远胜其他，蚀髓腐骨，如坠冰窟。焕然一新的他抱着颤抖逐渐停歇的孩子，身体似记住了那般疼痛而时时演绎愈演愈烈，从前只有他体会过这般苦痛，此后依然如是。

“最后我把他翻过来。”他睁开眼睛，虚无的微笑占据了空洞的眼球，“他的脸上还是挂着……愚蠢的傻笑。”

津津有味地听完故事的Clef评价：“Jack，你就是个彻头彻尾的人渣。”

“我可不希望被你这么说，Alto ‘Holy’ Clef。”Jack伸出手触碰他弟弟的脸颊，理所当然的，只触及到空气，“他总是一副青年模样，那得在这鬼地方待上几万年？到人类灭绝还是宇宙终结？不，我不想与任何人分享那样的景色，不然就会少了许多乐趣。”

“我原先以为你是个混蛋。”Clef咧着嘴，目光沉沉，“我道歉，我看走眼了。你是个他妈的疯子。”

“不，我就是个混蛋。”Jack坦然接受，“除非有什么东西能从这玩意儿手里救下我。”他拎起脖子上的华美挂饰，银链流水般倾泻，擦过手臂留下一点凉意。

“把你一枪爆头算么？”Clef的手指抚过良好保养下闪亮的枪身。

“别开玩笑，Alto，把它一枪爆头才算。”

“那么你几辈子都摆脱不了，Jack。是你把它绑在了身上，绑在了你的灵魂上，SCP-963-3。”他一字一句地说，满意地看到Jack终于把自己的身体撑起。

“那可真是稀奇了，你怎么从来不跑呢？从 [沸腾的洪水和无限重复的房屋](https://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-4231#toc13) ？”Jack冷冷地望进那双波斯猫似的异色瞳深处，“为什么你的档案仍是SCP-4231-B也从不使用真正的姓名？你太聪明了，Alto。”

这一个瞬间死亡似乎比平常更有力地扼住了他，但Jack Bright从来不会被死胁迫。Clef如同忘记了如何收起笑容，他危险地笑着，空气中凝结的每一团水汽都充斥着歇斯底里的大笑，而后轰然坠地，爆发的不是笑声而是康德计数器刺耳的尖啸。

干爽的空气仍然如旧，那笑面佬气定神闲地按灭了惊惶的小玩意儿，以浮夸的语气发出声响：“听上去像是我要被你灭口了。”

对峙的气氛忽的消散，Bright轻松地摊开手掌，遗憾地回答：“这我可做不到。”金色眼瞳如蛇锁定了猎物，这可是冒大风险的狩猎。

“不，有什么是你做不到的呢？”Clef歪过头，帽檐抵在厚厚的玻璃上，他注视着平面镜成像下自己浮于表面的笑脸，“你有的是时间，而我很快就将风烛残年。”

“时间。”Bright重复，全然是嗤笑的口吻，“有些人觉得时间是客观实在的，就像空间，那么引力波或者什么近似的东西就能把直线扭曲。要是过度折弯，那会发生什么？时光倒流么？（他意味不明地又笑了一声）不，那会是TK级‘时间线破碎’情景，或是更严重的，还没能发生过的，我姑且称其为TK级‘扭曲性时间死循环’情景好了。另一些人嘛，觉得时间只是意识产生的认知，我倒是挺希望如此，这样没准儿只要我够坚定就能让它嗝屁，不过，异常……哼，它看上去太稳定了，是吧？”

“物理学可不是我的领域。”

“也不是我的，亲爱的爆破学家。”生物学家用轻快的圆舞曲调唱道，旋转的音符破碎地偏理原本曲调。

“啊哈！我更喜欢别人叫我‘Boom Boom Boom BOOM’！”Clef把最后一个音节唱得格外响亮，简直就像一场真正的爆炸了。

“真够带劲的。”Bright轻轻鼓掌，而后声音诡秘地沉了下去，又似飘忽轻缈不着实地，“我有时候会想……”

“什么？”他后面的语言太过含混了。

“不，没什么。”

Clef眯起眼睛注视着自己的盟友也是难缠的敌人：“听听，我又觉得你想灭口了。”

“我还做不到。”Bright给了这个满口谎言的家伙一个真诚的微笑。

2.

秋风拂落泛黄的常春藤，锯齿边缘在窗上投下阴影框住被不请自来的暖流骗得迷茫的候鸟。然而田纳西的清流与德克萨斯的荒郊都没法穿透西伯利亚的寒冬，这儿只有寒冬，除了俄罗斯的烈酒。

“要是放在从前，这会儿差不多该第一场雪。”Bright依依不舍地舔了瓶口一圈，半透明的酒瓶在光线的折射下映出若有若无的复杂标志。辛辣的酒精在几乎被浸透了的舌苔上只无力地跃动了几下，他满足地叹了口气，终于正眼看向来者，“能在这儿看人喝完一整瓶酒，七号议员的工作比我想象的还要清闲嘛。”

“我的前任给我留下的最后一句告诫是多关注你和十一。”必要时刻提供帮助。略阴柔的男声透过围巾回答他，标志着O5-7的象牙簪子绾起他的半长发，这是个目光会让人感到不怎么自在的男人。Bright知道每一任七都宿命般的唯恐天下不乱，正如每一任六都不得善终那样——想到这里他咧了咧嘴。“这下你以人格做担保都没法让我相信他们俩没有奸情了，虽说O5的人格想来也不值几个钱。”他换了个舒服点的姿势坐着，“我记得Alto已经被除名了？”

“暂且保留。”七言简意赅地解释，“进行忠诚度测试。”

Bright忍俊不禁般笑了一声，大概是因为【忠诚】这个词吧，随即他发出大声的抗议：“为什么我当时没有？别告诉我就因为那家伙特别能打。”

没有回应。他们都知道为什么，他作为收容物真是作用巨大，当然啦，大量致死和认知危害性的项目得以得到准确记录，而基金会甚至不必为此付出以往那样数字庞大的D级乃至研究员与特工还有更麻烦的经费。他甚至不会发疯，由于已没有人能弄清楚究竟是出于SCP-963-1还是他自己的精神抗性，不过这也无所谓，总之他是个完美的实验材料，对吧？

“好吧，既然天已经被聊死了，能烦请议员先生有多远滚多远吗？”他不耐烦地挥了挥手中的空瓶，“我还指望着能有个适合睡觉的下午呢。”

七点头，大概也不愿与仅几面之缘的前同僚多做纠缠。Bright目送他的背影远去，远去，不曾停留，不曾回头，就像无数人做过的那样。

他一跃而起把瓶子掼在了地上，飞溅而起的玻璃在他的右手留下长长的伤口，若有若无的印记粉身碎骨，他半点不曾介意——即使仍常因无止境的死亡苦痛睁着双眼夜不能寐，感受痛觉的神经显然早已麻木不堪。鲜红接连着滴落，他出神地盯着温热液体，一如他的视网膜印刻下母亲与哥哥相拥定格在两败俱伤的厮杀局，苍白羸弱的弟弟支离破碎地回归穷途的寰宇，曾四人紧密相依的小屋便签上的落款无人识记，累然森冢的奠念者只剩下最早留名的幽灵与恸哭似的大雨。

玻璃再次被打开，急匆匆的脚步声彰明来者并非一贯从容的高权限者们。Bright平静地抬起头，顺从地把手递给他。Tedlin是个不错的小伙子，热情善良不失勇敢，负责看守SCP-963-3并确保它不会随便死掉，当然，所有这一切美好品格注定他只能做到这种程度了。

“您又在伤害自己了。”Tedlin有一双蔚蓝的眼睛，也许蓝眼睛的人们都有着同样的温柔与忧郁，Bright从没想过是不是这个原因让他容忍越界的关心。他是不会跟着这个话题走下去的，因为他同样知道与这个平和的地方相距甚远处正在发生什么，并遗憾自己没法亲眼旁观。

“用绿型对付绿型的蠢主意究竟是谁提出来的？”Bright漫不经心地提及毫不相关的事情，Tedlin迷茫地看着自说自话的某异常实体，而他只面露高高在上的嘲讽，“用两个快他妈入土的老家伙对付新的神，就不愿意想想斯克兰顿造现实稳定锚到底有什么屁用。那批刚刚从海里捞上来的SRA——那可不是GOC的疯子们用伊卡博德计划粗制滥造的玩意儿，尤其是其中最新的那个，比小孩儿软塌塌的骨头好用多了。”

这下Tedlin明白他在说什么了：“但现实稳定锚对4级绿型几乎不起作用啊，那样的高休谟实体可以直接反向击穿核心……”他说的并不斩钉截铁，因为Bright懂得多少稀奇古怪的东西是任谁也说不清的。

“啊，确实如此，但也会激发那块骨头的反抗。我猜你从没学过这个，是不是？”Bright微微翘起嘴角，“因为，Ted，那些被简单地磨灭了的灵魂是不会做出挣扎的。”

情况在变糟，他勉强撑起一小片氧气供自己呼吸，那个女孩儿仍面无表情地望着衰老的恶魔。他们赢不了，从一开始就注定为整个站点殉葬。这个时候是没法指望什么增援的，SRAs高效的运转挡不住她的怒视。有一声悲鸣，他知道这意味着再一台机器选择了放弃。

他抬起枪口，也许这就是最后一次对准她，他笑了，笑容卡在僵硬的肌肉上。

奇特的慌乱阻止了他扣动扳机的动作。喧嚣消失了，如血雨珠倾自天幕，高涨，高涨，冰凉在瞬间化作炽烈，愤怒的洪流自霉锈的顶楼冲下，黑暗笼罩所有灯光，漆黑的树枝生长纠缠，尖端挑起温度还未丧尽的尸体，如巨大的鹿角。

他的嘴唇动了动，变得比方才更加苍白，像是血液被抽空化作漫天液滴中微不足道的一缕。低沉或高亢的嗓音扼住了怯懦的魂灵，毫无怜悯，高不可攀的声音。冰冷指节贴着他两侧的太阳穴，强迫他艰难地抬起头。他从来没法反抗暴君，纵使自己的手也曾沾染她鲜红绝美的血腥。

整个世界溶解，崩落成脏污的洪流。他最后看到了那双眼睛，随即暴雨冲散了恐惧的人形。

只留下褐色的眼睛。

“对SCP-239的重新收容成功了。”二靠墙站着，目之所及空白一片。

“ 啊， 那很好啊 。”Bright躺在地上仰望单调的天花板。

“Alto Clef死了。”她继续说。

“挺遗憾的。”

“死于那个现实稳定锚的失控，稳定休谟指数的是他的遗体。”

这一次Bright没立刻做出敷衍，他浅浅吸了口气，没表现出任何感情：“天生的现实稳定锚。”他原想发出嘲讽的，但这个功能似是失灵了，于是他只能干干地发言，几乎像是对老朋友的悼念。

“你让他们使用了那个SRA，[#4345](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-4231#toc18)。”二终于皱起眉，凌厉的目光截断了Bright的视线，“你明知道保留有浅薄自我意识的SRA不被允许投入使用，更何况那是SCP-4231-A的遗骸。”

没有回应，半梦半醒的绿色眼睛透过苍白无比的房间迎接夹着雨点的雪花。又一片常春藤叶落下，插入松软雪堆旋即沦为不堪泥泞。

“是你想杀了Clef，239只是附带。”二伸手重重地在玻璃上敲了几下，“七给你的钥匙也被你自己毁掉了，Jack Bright，你他妈到底是要干什么？”

“要是每个人都能死得那么新奇就有趣啦。你知道，生活那么无聊，我总得找几个大事件帮助纪年。如果亲爱的Alto知道我已经为他设计好了墓碑款式一定会高兴得跳起来给我一梭子。”Bright看到二仍瞪视着自己，于是他叹了口气，“天哪，Light，我现在有点想念Alto了，他是最善于聊天的人。别把一切追究到底，至少我是忠诚的，你们知道，一向如此。”

“你只是忠于基金会。”Light与Bright认识太久了，久到足以使一个人自认了解另一个人，对这个有一千张面孔的家伙她没法放下戒备，尤其是在他成为O5又把自己拽入十八层地狱泡岩浆澡之后。Bright是最不可能成为疯子的人，科学如此说，然而，不死不灭究竟能把一个人变成什么样子？鬼都不知道，“一个概念——而你从不在乎它事实上曾是什么，又会变成什么。”

这番话让Bright认真想了想，他展开一个微笑：“不错，精辟。”

“我很早以前就这样想了，就像基金会保护的是人类和异常本身，对吧？不是‘人类个体’或者‘异常实体’。如果存在可被利用又非独一无二的异常，我可不认为基金会会把它们看得比D级珍贵多少。而对我来说……对我来说这里坐着的到底是谁关我什么事啊？我可以做很多事情，为了基金会的延续而不是巩固O5的统治，明白吗？因为我不知道除此之外还能干什么，基金会就是我漫长人生的全部意义了。

至少曾经，我是这样想的。

但从我把所有高层人员变成我自己来独立运转基金会……呃，别用那种眼光看我，这解释起来十分麻烦，如果有机会我会告诉你的——只要你感兴趣，但不是现在。我意识到那个时候它等同于死了，因为我累了，也再也不能忍受顶着同事和……朋友们的脸逐渐向真正的他们靠拢的自己们，那真的很他妈糟，Light，你没法想象，所有你亲手杀死的人正常地生活正常地呼吸，到最后只有你自己——还是只有你自己，像个该死的幽灵。

我早晚会走到这一步。”

他仍微笑着，浮于表面的微笑是疲惫制成的。Light注视着他，发现自己几乎没能记住曾舍弃名姓成为Jack Bright的任意一副样貌。

“我会在会议上提出申请，取消SCP-963-3的存在许可。”她低声说，“好吧，我知道那也不是什么好事……不过我能做的只有这么多了，但愿你能轻松点，Jack。”

回到SCP-963-1的世界意味着永无止境的死亡重演与精神凌迟，但现实毫无人道的实验也早已令他厌倦乃至厌恶了。Bright没有道谢也没有拒绝。这是他第一次向SCP-963妥协，为的是不必再这个世界继续消磨。

你到底要干什么？他不出声地问自己。玻璃划开动脉的瞬间被猛烈的跳动弹开，Bright把它举高，见到簇新的仍在流动的红色涂层反射出自己脸上似笑非笑的弧度。

“不，伙计。”镜子慢条斯理地对他说，“你从来没有迷茫过。终点已经在向你招手了呢 。”

3.

盛夏。黄昏。

“下午好，Jack，我收到的通知是你下午临时有事，心理评估推迟至晚间进行。”金发蓝眼的心理学家放下笔，困惑地抬头看向来人。血红的夕阳映照在那张脸上，显得绿色眼睛几近暗淡无光。

“Micheal要我去参加葬礼。”Bright以他一直以来习惯的吊儿郎当的口吻回答。他把自己摔进了椅子里，望向窗外茫茫天际，“我拒绝了。”

“葬礼？”这个词让心理学家不太舒服，不过对于基金会员工而言，能举办一场葬礼简直算得上幸运了。即使那埋葬的是已逝的生命，至少他或她未葬身不可知领域被尘世遗忘。

“SCP-321的葬礼。”他简短地回应，又补充一句，“她与曾经的我流着相同的血。”也许是觉得这个说法相当滑稽，他笑出了声：“有Micheal在那里就够了，我可不想每次家庭聚会都如此糟糕。”

Glass僵硬了一下，这一瞬间似乎连秒针都忘了移动：“我很抱歉，关于……你的妹妹。”秒针急吼吼地复位，追上了意外溜走的时间。

“没关系，我们之间并没有多深刻的，嗯哼，兄妹情谊。”Bright把下巴搭在椅背上，转了半圈仍面对着Glass，“相当长的一段时间里我都很嫉妒她（他深沉地吐了口气）。我会想为什么会有一对父母把他们的四个孩子扔在内布拉斯加州的贫社自生自灭，却为了另一个孩子——她甚至只是一个，死胎，靠着一大堆SCP和TJ才得以回生——从初级研究员打拼到O5，又因未能解救她而辞职叛逃？

“而我看着TJ被Mikell带走，Claire与我失散，Mikell把基金会的录用通知拍在我面前，旁边的小刀上还沾着未凝固的血。连把TJ变成一个智障的事情都是我一手提议和签字的，操，这他妈可真是——”

他激愤的声音戛然而止，不顾Glass惊愕的目光，他又缓缓吐出了一口气。

“但现在？现在我只觉得羡慕。一切痛苦都仅局限于肉身，多么美妙，Sarah是个没有灵魂的孩子。直到终于连这副早已不堪重负的空壳也耗尽了所有，她得以真正解脱。

我想他们是对的，如果我有个孩子，当然，我不会有的，绝不会让他沾上基金会半点关联，甚至于这整个世界——做个无知者多好，可惜我们全都一辈子都逃不掉啦。在这儿的人迟早会变成正义厌恶的样子，Glassy，你也一样，啊哈，可是正义——正义他妈的值几个钱？不，英雄的奖赏也只是带着更多的人又苟活了一天，基金会，这该死的玩意儿，他妈的必须存在且世代存续。”

glass抿着唇，这不是第一个抱怨基金会的人，也不会是最后一个，事实上对于安慰的说辞他也早已驾轻就熟，但空乏的安慰是骗不过Bright的。“你知道，这是一个选择，一路上每个人都会有很多次后悔，但你……但我们，只能向前。”他很慢很慢地说，像是自己也没想好该怎么继续下去，“这里是我们的一辈子，但不是我们的后代的，Jack，也不会是你的。”

他指的是Bright根本过不完这卡了BUG似的一辈子的事，Bright听得出来。显然对此他仍有想法，但他不开口，Glass也默契地不提起，他们认识太多年了。

夕阳正在消失，Bright不知道它明天是否仍会回归，回归到又是否是同一片夕阳，有时候他觉得世界正在崩解，缓慢地，不可逆转地，就像是万物都走向衰亡。红色闪电划过天际，撕裂开虚幻幽深宁静。

“到此为止吧。”

“呃？但我们才刚刚——”

秒针停下了脚步，须臾，又是新的千篇一律的旅途。

“我很高兴看到你没事。”Glass拉起了百叶窗让秋风不至于在室内肆意流淌。Bright把全身的重量靠在椅子上，闻言一声嗤笑。他是最不可能有事的人，他已经把全部的生命危险都透支干净了。

“啊，是的，不过我可怜的哥哥就没那么好运了。”他开口，陌生的，令人厌恶的语调，“我敢打赌他做梦也没想到，是不是？对于前王牌特工来说这简直是个耻辱——哦，这确实是个耻辱，但是管他呢，我得说那——”

“Jack。”Glass试图打断他，然而他专横地否决，依旧兴致高涨的模样：“——我们遇到了曾经是我们母亲的，嗯哼，人。天哪她看上去可怕极了，可她是个好母亲，一向如此。Mikell向她开枪，我原以为她会，呃，咆哮什么的，但是没有，她站在那儿就像个手足无措的孩子。哦，我不知道他有没有哭，不过我想做O5-6准得先切除泪腺。”他快活地大笑起来，泪水沿着瘦削的脸庞滑落而他兀自继续，“她死的凄惨，不，也许还称得上安详，只是我不喜欢她的眼睛，她的眼神——我讨厌怜悯。在那之后——我们谁都没想到普罗米修斯博士会疯成那个样子，他放出了所有怪物……前任O5-6的下场就在现任身上重演了。我看着Mi……cheal的身体倒向母亲，她还张开着双臂迎接她最大的孩子。”

他说完之后相当一段时间内没人说话，Glass悄悄抓紧了笔记本又很快松开，他意识到与Bright的沟通正在变得越来越困难，后者的精神状况，这不可思议，但确实在变糟。可他表现的那样平静，像是早已知晓结局。

“我很抱歉。”Glass只能这么说，再一次地。

“如果可以我真想在什么都没发生的时候就死掉。”Bright轻声低语，梦呓一般，“你说得对，Glassy，这鬼地方不是我的一辈子，但除了基金会我还有什么？我什么都不剩下了，只会在不知由谁支配的地球上游荡，或者在宇宙的窒息中度过永远那么漫长的时光。”

沉寂的恐惧同整个世界震荡，渺远地扩张，是沉入深渊的冰凉，笼上凝固灰霾。红色天空发出悲鸣，闪电炸裂，裂隙另一端是漆黑的浩宇。加诸灵魂之上的剧痛久违地出现，他蜷缩起身体颤抖着，鲜血自破损的背脊渗出，似与世界一同破碎。温柔的心理学家木然看着他，红色眼睛了无生气。黑暗的空洞在他太阳穴位置展开，无声地，他向后仰倒，手里的自动手枪碰撞地板，声响已无人听到。

Bright再一次处于混沌无边的深红中心，渺小的灵魂尖叫着，辗转着，妄图摆脱却不得如愿。他感受到自己的颈椎与脊椎连接处被粗暴的力量分离，仍牵连着被撕裂的血管洒出滚烫鲜血；他感受到12号霰弹扎入颅骨，火药爆炸的强劲推力让每一粒钢珠肆然破坏大脑组织碎裂大半个脑袋；他感受到刀锋割断肌肉纤维挑起深埋的动脉，缓缓流逝的生命伴死神弃置的足音……他感受到宽阔的巨刃把他钉死在摇摇欲坠的墙壁，天花板不堪重负而塌陷，海水没过口鼻填充狭小缝隙。他再一次品味到James的死亡，刻着他姓名的墓碑躺在相同的姓氏之间，很久以前就再无人吊唁，到现在恐怕也没人记得这个常见的名字曾属于一位毫无建树的倒霉蛋，连所有才华都被他窃取。

“你究竟是什么？”他开口，声音嘶哑。流光漠然从他之间流过，它们是不会回答的，一直以来他都知道这一点：把他绑缚于这块天杀的护身符的不是什么酝酿阴谋的高维实体，而只是连思维都不具备的简单无机物的组合体。

“我现在有点头绪了。”他忽的发出笑声，夹杂着剧烈的咳嗽与痛呼，可他笑愈癫狂，“你是和‘它’一样的东西，可你为何从未被称作救世主呢？”

动荡开始了，他收起笑脸，笑声仍不时混迹于繁杂声响。这当然不是963对他的话做出了什么反应，不，比那更该死，有个傻逼戴上了SCP-963-1，因此他不得不离开了。

“给我个不立刻自杀回去睡觉的理由，Light。”Bright抬起一条胳膊遮住眼睛，好像这昏暗的霞光会把他弄瞎似的。

“那可真是抱歉。”Bright感到两根手指在他胸前的红宝石上轻敲，“不过，醒醒，伙计。我探查了很多次，在你忙着睡大觉的时候，现在机会来了。”

Bright放下手，惊奇地望着面前的陌生人——毫无疑问也是个Jack Bright：“我还以为他们会把所有副本都毁掉呢。哪位好心人？”

“需要你去上香的那位，别傻了，Alto对你说过这件事。你也就只有这么一个已故合作伙伴，真狠心呐。”那个Jack咧嘴一笑。

“用不着你来声讨我。”Bright咕哝着，“发生了什么？收容失效还是什么玩意儿？这里是几号站点？”

Jack歪过头晃了晃手里的钥匙：“总之，你距离目的地近的可以。”

“不错。”Bright眯起眼睛，放弃了刨根问底，他跟着Jack向外走，“Alto怎么样了？”

“死的彻彻底底，连可以德泽植物的骨灰都没剩下。”

“嗯哼，那他有什么遗言吗？”

“他说他很乐意有人替他干这种操蛋的事情。”

Bright沉默了一下，不知道自己色彩的眼睛放空着看向被墙壁阻隔的远方。

“你的安排？”

“也是你的安排。”Jack耸耸肩，让过死寂站点墙边漫出的血迹，“至少Light这么觉得。我想那个骗子和他前妻永远生活在了一起，是否幸福快乐嘛，我就不敢定论咯。”Tedlin稚嫩的脸半边被砖块遮挡，Bright看了一眼他失去神采的蓝眼睛，不由自主地想象它们染上红色的样子。

“那真不错，我都不想出发了。”

“你根本没有过后悔这条路，基金会的人手从来不会来的太慢的。到时候他们就会让你觉得110-蒙托克程序只是散步的程度。”

“嘶，好吧，真是一的风格。”这是个小站点，很快两人就站在了门口，“说真的我很久没有出去过了，我猜你也一样。”

“这是显而易见的。”Jack眯着眼在往来的川流不息中搜索。他们的身后就是地狱，却面对着人间，也许有些地狱生物跑了出去，不过他们怎么顾得上这个？很快就不会有人在意这些了。“好在我大概还记得作为一个21世纪人类该怎么打车。”

“好消息，不过我可是身无分文。”Bright翻出自己的口袋，D级人员通常不被允许携带任何东西，好在他并不穿着那丑陋的橘红制服——要不解释起来还真有点难度呢。

“巧合的是，我只有分文。”Jack从口袋里掏出一大把叮当作响的硬币，微笑灿烂。

“拿一大堆一美分硬币打车真不会被当成找茬吗？”

“有什么关系啊。”Jack对着街心挥了挥手，一辆出租车靠近他们，司机摇下车窗，大概是被Jack手里的硬币堆惊到了，他沉默了整整三秒才开口询问：“去哪儿？”

Jack笑吟吟地看向Bright，后者低声作出早已准备好的回答。

“[黄石](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-2000)。”

4.

黑夜正吞噬夕阳，逸散的光芒镶嵌成无数星点。黄石山沉寂着，不似其喷吐熔岩的模样。他们穿过护林员驻地的电梯井，明白那之后是何等隐秘——在基金会掌控的数以千计的异常之中，分级为Thaumiel的也寥寥无几。那是人类文明最后的防线，重启世界的工具，SCP-2000“机械降神”。

“这是我第一次参观2000。”Bright感叹，“可惜没有多少时间。”

“我去开时间连续槽，我们得把一分钟掰成十分钟花。快点儿，这儿可有不少人呢。”

“我当然知道。”Bright向前走去，“那么，‘花’在哪里？”

在他找到“花”的时候已经有人在那儿等他了。

“晚上好啊Jack，你看上去还算不错。”

“Sophia。”Bright叹了口气。

“你猜到了？”Light甩着手里的枪械，示意他过来一点。

“不，没有。”Bright走近她坐下，毫不担心地注视着那被称为“花”的东西。

“得了吧，你没半点惊讶的样子。”

“好吧，确实有点猜测。”Bright承认，“你总是会待在‘花’旁边碍事，Alto说的。”

“之前你与我提及的东西，你不是这个世界的原住民。”Light摆出促膝长谈的姿态，Bright乐得如此，至少不会有人没眼力见儿地来打扰O5-2，何况还有时间连续槽，“我查询了资料，近几十年内[SCP-3480](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-3480)中出现的个体全都处于基金会或者上帝的管控之中，当然你也没表现出什么现实扭曲能力，因为这我想你大概是从[SCP-1437](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1437)中爬出来的？”

“我走过很多地方。”Bright摊开手，“不过我希望这一站就是终点了。”

“哦，这恐怕不行。”冰凉枪口抵上他的眉心，Light遗憾地看着陌生的老友，但，久历基金会的人没有动摇，“我就是来这儿阻止你的，Bright博士，你的行为实在没法让我们放心，这无关我们之间的情谊。”

“我不觉得我们之间有什么情谊，Light，你也不是我的菜，混回去和Lament过你们的小日子吧。”Bright哂笑着以最快速度拎起SCP-963，但Light的动作更快。血花干脆地炸裂开来，Bright猛地后仰，却被早有预料的Light压低枪口击穿了胸膛。

Bright瞪着她，疼痛对他的阻碍很小，但肺部的创伤告诉他自己快要完蛋了。Light垂下眼睛戴起手套，注意到Bright正费劲儿地说着什么。本着对将死者遗言的重视，她俯下了身。Bright浅浅地呼吸了一下，配合地重新说。

“记得[Site-53](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-4498)吗？”

Light瞳孔骤缩，她回头，看着面前密密麻麻的枪口，心逐渐沉入谷底。

“操。”她说，“操你的Jack Bright。”

这是她半个脑袋碎裂之前的最后一句话。

“这大概称不上善终。”Jack唏嘘地跨过她的尸体弯腰捞起了SCP-963，Bright恶狠狠地盯着他，却只得来怠惰的微笑，“两分钟前这里的最高权限人员不再是O5-2了。我说过我探了很多次，亲爱的，但告诉你就瞒不过整个议会了，懂吗？当然，你还是很聪明的。”

他把SCP-963按在了“花”上，最稳定的节点上“时间”倏地延展开来，闪烁着，跳跃着，扭曲着。他知道自己猜对了，SCP-963-1，这个无法损坏又能在每一时空起效的囚笼，甚至现实扭曲的力量也没法留下痕迹，这是个时间线与世界线交汇的地方，但它又与“花”不同，“花”以高休谟重启时间线，而SCP-963无疑是个不断重启又循环的低休谟环境。因而他体会到多年前的第一次死亡，一次又一次，即使在这个世界它未曾发生。

直线不容置疑地弯曲，稳定与重置的矛盾勉力达到脆弱平衡。Jack专注的感受着，更多的Jack看着这一切，疯狂的一切。激荡的心情简直令他颤抖，为了启动SCP-2000他杀了许多人，或者说正是许多人的死让他想到这个拯救世界的极其，Jack走过很多世界，而那个从SCP-3480中走出来的Clef向他提起了“花”的另一可能。

他不知道这是否可行，但他确实等太久了，在这颗心脏不再跳动之前，他要尝试——用TK级“时间线破碎”把SCP-963绑定他的片段剔除，或让这个最稳定的节点陷入悖论，嗯哼，就像他与这个世界的Clef提及的那样。在那之后会发生什么就再他妈的见吧，我死后哪怕洪水滔天。

微妙的灵感提醒他到时候了，他面带微笑地拽动华美的护身符，期待它在手里风化成无力的粉末，连同这个哀执不甘的灵魂。

它纹丝不动，红色宝石紧紧贴在“花”的表面。他变了脸色。

不可中止，不可逆转，时间越发扭曲，Jack眼睁睁的看着它达到某一不可知的临界，用不同人的上百只眼睛。所有的规则和束缚都消失了，这样的世界不可能存在，世界在融化、剧变、崩解！

然而有其他的比这更快，扭曲失去了桎梏，直线瞬间扭转成了圆。

他如遭重击，意识到发生了什么，会发生什么，但怒吼无法脱口而出，声音消失了。时间连续槽陷入了极端干扰环境，而外围的大型现实稳定锚全在无声的尖啸中碎成金属壳子与如烟的骨灰。时间膨胀着而空间不断探索，更严重的灾难在孕育中爆发，势不可挡。

5.

“晚上好，Jack。”Glass从堆积如山的文件中抬起头来，准确地从数十本几乎一模一样的笔记本中找出了记录Bright博士心理评估实记的那本，淡淡的微光在蓝色眸子里洒下皎洁，是月光的夜曲。

“晚上好，Glassy。”Bright疲倦而喑哑地回应，对于整个Site-19最能闹腾的人来说这不常见，他缩在椅子舒适的靠背，阴影将他环绕。窗外云月茫茫，他眯着绿色眼睛，看到月光联结星芒，四散铺设血管，似洗净的停止搏动的心脏。

“通知说你下午临时有事。”忧郁的微笑在心理学家的脸上闪耀，他旁敲侧击地引起话题，“增加Bright博士例行心理评估频率”的O5签字小纸条在他手里的笔记本夹层顽强探出头角。

Bright迟缓地眨了眨眼，偶然得见的银色在红宝石表面跳跃一阵回到月亮，他看清了自己神不守舍的狼狈模样。

“我参加了一场葬礼。”

END.


End file.
